


當冬兵抓著內褲在復仇者大廈裡奔跑

by lpoevaece



Series: Make it Dirty [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO世界觀, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpoevaece/pseuds/lpoevaece





	當冬兵抓著內褲在復仇者大廈裡奔跑

 

  
雞媽Steve跟羅馬一樣，都不是一天造成的。

當他們還是布魯克林的少年，Steve看著流轉於酒吧、女人、小賭局間的Bucky，總有種莫名的焦慮感。所有Bucky常光顧的酒吧，他必須親自去一趟，才能稍微放心。每次跟在Bucky身後步入酒吧，Steve初成熟的信息素總會吸引Alpha和Omega回頭，緊接著，訕笑的言詞和譏嘲的目光就朝他擲來。

 

「我很好，不要擔心我。」Bucky總會這麼說著、攬住他的肩膀，在任何衝突開始之前，將Steve往反方向拉。

Bucky悠遊人際、自我保護的能力無庸置疑，瘦骨頭Steve才是那個該擔心自己的人。看著Bucky帶著微笑說「我很好」，卻無法參與其中；這令Steve的眉頭舒展不開。天知道，在自己看不見的地方，Bucky會發生什麼事？這一切遠比在徵兵的隊伍裡等待批准，更令人焦慮。

 

  
這種焦慮感，並沒有因為成為超級士兵而消退。當Steve詢問Bucky是否願意留在他身邊、參與突擊隊時，他握著酒杯的手指微微顫抖著，掌心一片汗濕。如果Bucky猶豫、婉拒，甚至改調到其他兵團──他不知道會發生什麼事。或許他會把Bucky灌醉，用各種口吻要求他留下；或許他會找直屬長官Chester Phillips晤談，什麼藉口都好，突擊隊不能沒有Bucky、Captian America不能沒有摯友Bucky Barnes──什麼都好。

  
但Bucky沒有讓他開口懇求。他輕輕勾起嘴角，說他必須看顧著布魯克林的傻小子。Bucky只是那樣笑著，眼波流轉、彷彿春泉般蕩漾。  
Steve小心地將自己的焦慮包裹起來。像是將麵衣裹在餡料之上，一層又一層延長、摺疊、翻動、再包覆；直到自己的微笑看起來就像剛出爐的酥皮麵包一樣，在咬下第一口以前，永遠是那樣完美而飽滿、閃耀著金黃的光澤。

Bucky始終沒有咬下那一口。

\-----

昨天晚上，Steve從神盾局回來，想找Natasha談談關於基輔過去的軍事基地配置情形；才剛走進Tony的吧檯區，就看見Bucky正拎著一杯琥珀色的Bourbon，和Natasha在吧檯前聊天。一股混雜著玫瑰與火藥灼燒的氣味撲面而來，是Natasha的Alpha信息素；正因酒精而更加高漲。  
而另一絲幾不可聞的冷澀氣息，來自於身為Beta的Bucky。Steve嗅聞到的瞬間，隱約捕捉住那氣味中滲漏的震盪，彷彿脈搏或呼吸的熱度。那驅使著Steve走上前，將俄羅斯、核武、神盾局與間諜暫時拋諸腦後。

他笑著詢問：「嘿，Bucky，這是第幾杯了？」

Steve發誓自己絕無管教Bucky的意思，他只是無法克制自己問出口，何況語氣聽起來再自然不過。但對方臉色一沉，立刻仰頭將酒喝乾；放下杯子轉身走開，大步越過他和Natasha，消失在電梯口。

「嘿！你去哪？」Steve伸長脖子問。  
「房間。」Bucky的回答被隔音絕佳的電梯門適時畫上句點。  
Steve一臉困惑地看向Natasha：「我說錯話了？」  
「不，你沒有說錯話。」Natasha將手裡的Neat Vodka一飲而盡，瞥了Steve一眼：「你只是走進來。」

  
Steve更困惑了。

\-----

今天早晨，復仇者大廈一樓的玻璃門從軌道上滑開，Steve穿著白T恤和寬鬆運動長褲步入其中。他的脖頸沁出一層薄汗，臉頰因運動而泛著淺紅色；每天早上固定的晨跑剛剛結束。Steve站在大門正對面的電梯口前。他按下”上樓”鈕，打算先回房間沖個澡。他抬起頭注視螢幕。指示燈閃爍著，背光板顯示的樓層數字正以緩慢的速度減少、停頓、再減少──事實上，似乎有人每層樓都按停。

「Captain，如果您需要上樓，請往左前方移動，轉角有更快速的內部電梯。」Jarvis的聲音適時響起。  
「謝了。」Steve一邊走向轉角，一邊問著：「……誰在用這個電梯？」  
「Sergeant Barnes正在使用中。」  
Steve伸向電梯按鈕的手指頓時停住。他皺著眉問Jarvis：「他在第幾層？在做什麼？」  
「Sergeant Barnes現在正在31樓，他似乎正在找東西。」  
「帶我去Bucky所在的位置。」Steve立刻進入母雞模式：「Bucky看起來情況如何？」  
「Sergeant Barnes的心跳率與呼吸指數都在正常範圍，機械臂的電磁波頻率也在穩定狀態……」依照Steve的要求，復仇者大廈裡任何有關Bucky的動靜，Jarvis總會盡責地在第一時間向Cap報告Bucky的生理數據。  
「我必須去看看。」Steve打斷Jarvis的語音，電梯門應聲闔上，背光板的樓層數字迅速攀升。

\---------------------------------------

Bucky現在困擾得要命。  
他沒有四倍代謝率，Hydra注射在他身上的血清，只讓他更能忽略疼痛、完成任務，體內的細胞依然會受到藥物、酒精或化學物質影響。因此──是的，他仍然會喝醉；跟該死的Steve不一樣。

昨晚灌了三杯Bourbon Whiskey，他才敢回應Natasha的問題。Bucky不知道這是出於女性Alpha的直覺，或是Natasha敏銳的觀察力；也可能兩者皆有──Natasha注意到他始終躲著Steve。

「沒瞎的人都看得出來。」Natasha立刻將他的恐慌提升到新的層次。  
「……這麼明顯嗎？」Bucky謹慎地開口。  
「你知道我的理論是什麼嗎？」Natasha氣定神閒地給自己斟滿另一杯Vodka，將鬢邊的紅髮掠到耳後：「人類面對於越渴求的事物，就越盲目。」  
“渴求”這麼露骨的字眼，讓Bucky立刻紅了臉。他開始懷念起自己的冬兵面罩了。

下一秒，該死的事主就出現在吧檯旁，滿臉笑容地問他喝到第幾杯。Natasha只是挑了挑眉，微微勾起嘴角；什麼都沒說。  
操，這簡直是賊贓俱獲。灌他十杯Bourbon也別想他說出口，別想。

歸功於此，昨晚Bucky睡眠品質很差。  
夢裡他回到咆哮突擊隊，那是1944年的夏天。他們奇蹟似的在諾曼第之役中獲得勝利；他們露出疲憊的笑容攙扶彼此、慶幸自己依然活著。隊友們略有輕傷，他的右大腿則是在激戰中被敵軍刺上一刀，傷口的深度讓他必須留在營帳裡至少休息一周。在這之前，他幾乎沒看過Steve受傷，Captain America無人能敵。但諾曼第之戰傷亡慘重，連美國隊長都不免掛彩。  
Steve的顴骨和頰邊有幾道艷紅色的傷口，左手臂上擦過的彈痕還在滲著血；渾身充滿火藥與塵土的氣味，戰鬥服上點綴著鮮血和死亡的顏色。

當Steve以這個模樣走進他休息的帳篷裡，那一幕讓Bucky幾乎立刻就硬了。  
Bucky記得自己克制著怒氣，好不容易把殷殷關切的Steve請出帳篷。然後，在Steve走遠的腳步聲中，他顫抖著拉開褲頭，解放自己的陰莖；右大腿的神經隨著他的動作抽痛著，但痛覺只是讓他的興奮更違背意志、往下奔流。顧不上帳篷外護士的說話聲，Bucky握住熾熱的柱身，發出破碎的喘息，擼動著、迅速給自己一個痛快的高潮。他如此奮力壓抑著聲音，幾乎咬破嘴唇。

當Bucky從蘇暖的餘韻中醒來，褲子裡的濕涼立刻將他打回現實。Shit，他想著Steve在夢裡射了。簡直像欲求不滿的高中生，太令人沮喪了。事情越來越嚴重。自從住進復仇者大廈，或者該說，自從成為Winter Soldier以來，Bucky在性方面從未如此失控。他沉著臉踢開棉被，脫下沾滿濁液的內褲；給自己換上一套乾淨的衣物。

當他走到洗衣籃前面，才意識到一件嚴重的事──復仇者們都他媽的怎麼洗自己的內褲？  
身為上個世紀的人類，Bucky認為這種涉及隱私、罪證確鑿的內褲，應該自己默不吭聲地洗乾淨、處理好；而非扔到洗衣籃裡讓別人收拾。  
必須找到洗衣房。絕對要自己動手、不能依靠任何人工智慧機械，天知道Jarvis會不會把這件事錄影備份存檔。總之，Bucky必須親自盯著這件內褲乾淨地晾在衣夾上，他不允許任何人干涉這個過程；不能被任何人逮住機會，尤其是愛開玩笑又口不遮攔的Tony。

 

當他思考著”洗衣房該從哪裡開始找起”時，房間外響起敲門聲。Bucky透過玻璃往外望，Dummy正伸長脖子敲著他的門。  
來得正好。專門清潔的機器人，不會說話。Bucky開了門，讓Dummy滾著輪子滑進來。Dummy啟動了吸塵底盤，在他房間裡快速地轉著圈，吸走角落裡的髮絲與灰塵；然後衝向浴室門旁裝滿待洗衣物的洗衣籃，用磁吸裝置將鋼鐵製的籃子背在身上，就往門外移動。

「嘿，等等！洗衣房在哪裡？」Bucky叫住Dummy，手裡握著髒內褲，暗自慶幸自己剛才沒有扔進洗衣籃裡。  
Dummy停止移動，回過脖子朝他歪了歪頭──也對，Dummy不會說話。  
「你可以帶我去嗎？」Bucky換了一個對Dummy而言較可行的方式。

Dummy沒有搖頭也沒有點頭，只是回過長長的脖子，背著洗衣籃繼續往前移動。

\-----

Bucky跟著Dummy搭了兩層電梯，就宣告放棄。

 

當他們在37樓時，Dummy從Clint Barton房間裡出來，拎著另一個裝滿T恤的洗衣籃。Bucky忍不住問：「你要把所有人的髒衣服收集完嗎？」Dummy這次點點頭。「很好，我自己找。」跟著Dummy慢吞吞地拜訪每個復仇者，實在不是手裡抓著髒內褲的人該做的事。

  
Bucky飛快計算著他所知的樓層面積、自己的跑速。電梯門開闔的秒數剛好足夠他火速巡視完每一層的走廊，在電梯門闔上以前回到原地，前往下一層。這對他而言輕而易舉。走樓梯不在考慮選項之列，以他奔跑的速度，大概會直接撞開逃生門；Bucky可不想讓警鈴引來任何人的注意。  
在一分鐘內掃蕩五層樓之後，Bucky開始不耐煩起來。復仇者大廈裡，洗衣房的隱密程度，顯然比武器庫勝一籌。難道現代人都不需要洗衣房這個東西？或許他們只需要把各種衣物全部攪在一起的洗衣機？光想著Bucky自己的衣服、跟Clint那些奇怪圖案的T恤混在一起翻攪的畫面──還是饒了我吧。他想。

到31樓為止，他完全嗅不到任何洗衣粉、清潔劑，或洗衣皂的味道。Bucky發現：復仇者的衣物清潔問題遠比他以為的更嚴重。這些私人衣物上有著皮屑、分泌物……DNA。把這一切都交給Dummy來處理？Bucky不是不信任復仇者大廈的保全機制，他只是對那個曾把自家住址報上新聞、讓敵人炸毀的鋼鐵人的細心程度，抱持相當疑慮。

當Bucky手裡抓著髒內褲，氣勢洶洶地衝到30樓的走廊盡頭時，天殺的Steve再度憑空出現。那傢伙穿著白T恤，汗水讓胸膛與背後濕了一片，胸口蓓蕾色的凸點若隱若現。額前汗濕的金髮閃閃發亮，運動褲褲頭的鬆緊帶端正地繫上蝴蝶結；渾身散發著剛晨跑完、陽光般的汗味，那氣息直接刺破空氣、一下子就攻佔Bucky的鼻腔。

肏。他要在心裡狂操Steve一千萬遍。Bucky僵硬地停下腳步，咬牙扭頭就走。

「Bucky，發生什麼事了？」Steve飛快跟上，一臉憂急的模樣。   
「閉嘴，這不關你的事。」Bucky對Steve的母雞模式比誰都瞭解，開始追問就沒完沒了。上帝啊，他手裡還抓著那件該死的沾滿精液的內褲！  
Steve不會這麼簡單就放棄：「你在找什麼？或許我可以一起──」  
「不需要！」Bucky拒絕的速度比按電梯按鈕還快。總之先回房間，其他的待會再說。

電梯的指示燈閃爍著，他打開電梯門，迅速躲了進去。毫不意外地，Steve跟著走進來。密閉的電梯空間，讓這段短短的相處時間無比煎熬。Bucky小心地挪動手臂，將髒內褲擋在身後；幸好Steve目前為止都還沒注意到。

「Buck，到底怎麼了？」Steve的聲音溫柔得令人戰慄。  
「什麼都沒有！」Bucky壓低嗓子，盡可能用威嚇掩蓋自己的顫音。  
幸好他的房間只有幾層之隔。當電梯門終於打開時，Bucky搶先一步踏了出去；飛快竄進自己房間，順手帶上了鎖。關門前，他頭也不回地對Steve丟下一句：「別再踏進我房間，別說我沒警告過你。」

  
Steve站在門外，內心天人交戰。雖然他有注意到Bucky手裡那團布料，但看起來沒有危險性。如同Jarvis說的，Bucky確實沒有異狀。最終他還是決定尊重Bucky的隱私，嘆口氣走開。

\-----

二十分鐘後，Clint剛從53樓的健身房回來，走進自己房間裡。房裡的空氣聞起來不太一樣。雖然很稀薄，但他確定有種燒焦味從浴室的通氣窗裡飄出來，那味道來自他的樓上。火災警報並沒有被觸動，顯然是很有技巧的小範圍焚燒。他背起弓箭、走出房間，輕輕打開樓梯的逃生門，悄無聲息的走到上一層：38樓，Bucky Barnes的房間就在他房間正上方。  
當他快走到Bucky房間前時，門卻自己打開了。燒焦味從門裡飄散出來，Bucky探出頭瞪著他，臉上還掛著黑眼圈。

「幹什麼？」  
「噢！」Clint嚇了一跳。好吧，論起潛伏貼近，他還真不是Winter Soldier的對手：「我只是來……看看。」  
Bucky哼了一聲。「當你打開逃生門時我就聽到了。」  
「呃，所以，一切都還好嗎？我在樓下聞到燒焦味。」Clint問。  
「沒事。我只是處理掉一個東西。」Bucky皺了皺眉頭。  
Clint更好奇了。「用燒的？」

「差不多。」Bucky看起來並不樂意回答相關問題。

Clint實在太好奇了，他非常想知道：究竟是什麼驚人的東西，讓Bucky Barnes必須在不觸動火災警報的情況下、躲在房間裡燒掉？

當他猶豫著要不要詢問時，Bucky就開了口：「沒事的話，我要休息了。」  
Clint說聲抱歉，然後帶著困惑走開。這次他懶得再推開沉重的逃生門，直接按了電梯。等待電梯時，他回頭看見38樓走廊另一端的Captain America房間。渾身冒著水蒸氣、顯然正在沖澡的Steve打開門，朝走廊看了看，對Clint露出微笑；又關上房門。

……這一切到底是怎麼回事？

\-----

即使Clint對人際關係沒有Natasha那麼敏銳，但他對人依然有著某種輪廓模糊、隱約的直覺。那種直覺告訴他：Bucky在房間裡燒東西，必然跟Steve有某種關聯。隔天晚上，穿著戰鬥服的Steve回到復仇者大廈，那美國隊長特有的沉穩的腳步聲踏進Bucky房間後，摔櫃子、撞玻璃的震動透過地板，傳進樓下Clint靈敏的耳朵裡時，他並沒有很訝異。

  
直到Clint辨認出床腳吱嘎作響的聲音時，他當機立斷，決定去53樓的健身房把擴胸運動和腹肌訓練再做個五十輪。在健身器材上大汗淋漓時，Clint想著：這段時間應該足夠了吧。但轉念一想，不對，兩個超級人類，其中一位還有四倍體能──天啊。饒了他吧。或許他該跟Nat討論一下搬房間的事，他想著。

 

 

\---END---

 

隱藏版特典，請點我→[Ｘ](http://lpoevaece.weebly.com/archives-2110920316/you-are-my-alpha)

 


End file.
